Warrior and the Squad
by MiaHarpy
Summary: What would happen if Takuya meets up with the DATS team as a digimon? Things get bad when Kurata finds out about this teenager be able to become a digimon. Slight MasaruXYoshino and Kozumi. Chapter 3 up!
1. Prologue

Miaharpy: This story was suppose to be for 'My Digital Adventure' but I decided that it should be it's own story. If anyone found any errors, please tell me.

Prologue: Experiments and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

In a long empty hallway that is dimly lighted, a man dressed in white continued to walk down the halls. The hallway only had doors, if there was windows, it would've shown the black sky with no stars, just the moon that is almost completely blocked by clouds. 

The man, who was walking in a steady pace, had slightly messy hair and glasses that covers his eyes. He was also grinning as if nothing could go wrong.

"Kurata, Sir!," a young researcher called out, running towards the man. Kurata stopped and turned around to see the young man that stop in front of him. The young man took out a envelope.

"Here's the report from DATS," the man said as Kurata took the envelope and continued to grin.

"Good job, do you have any news to report as well?," Kurata asked.

"Um… For starters, Sir. A new member had recently joined the Squad. I believe his name to be Daimon." Kurata frowned lightly.

"So, there's a other Daimon. Well, no matter about that. The last one is still missing. Anything else? Gizmon or the other experiments?," Kurata asked as his frown turned back to a grin.

"Well, the Gizmon is going as planned, but some experiments will still need to be checked on, like those three… Everything else is going well," the man finished.

"Good work, you can go home and get some rest now," Kurata said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Thanks Sir," as the man made a slight bow and walked off as Kurata just grinned, caring the envelope, as light reflected off his glasses.


	2. Chapter 1: Problems ABlaze!

OOC: Wow! I didn't know I would get story alerts, favs, and reviews already! Well, that just means I better continue this story or dead meat for me . This story is based on both Japanese versions of the anime shows. Not the English versions, and I'm sorry if my story seem a little off from the show. Now let's get on with the story! Saver's theme song plays

Chapter 1: Problems A-Blaze!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

'Ding Dang Dong!,' the school bell rang as everyone, dressed in maroon school uniform, in the plain white classroom got up from the seats and start packing their books and notebooks away into book bags . Well… Almost everyone was packing up… There's a boy who had his face in his hands, snoring lightly. His brown eyes, that matches his messy hair, was blocked by the palms of his hands to keep out the light.

"Mister Kanbara!," the teacher, short browned haired with glasses yelled, slammed his hand down on the desk right when he called the teen's name. The boy jolt right up to see the teacher glaring at him while everyone else around them laughed. "Sleeping through most of the class…. Including the bell! I suggest that you get more sleep and study more. Especially if you want to pass tomorrows test. Do questions from chapter thirteen and fourteen in the history book for homework!."

"What?! But that's like fifty questions in all! It'll take hours to do it and I got soccer practice!," Takuya complained.

"Well, you should be paying attention to class and it would taken you just thirty minutes. Then you wouldn't worry about soccer practice, would you…. 'Captain'?," The teacher said before he left Takuya's desk to go to his own. All the other students were already leaving while Takuya started to pack his school books, muttering.

Takuya has been playing soccer for so long, his coach just made him captain of the team a few days ago. This took a lot of responsibility, but also made it harder on the teen since he has to keep up his grades as well if he wants to stay as a captain.

Takuya looked up, after putting away all of his books, to see the teacher talking to another student who wasn't doing to well on his grades. The teen also had brown hair like his, but it was straight and long. Long enough that some of his hair is pulled back and tied. No one really messes around with this student though, some of the students mention he's a pretty good fighter. Takuya started to think of his name, all he could remember was his last name is Daimon, since his last name kind of reminds him of Digimon because of the word 'Mon'. Takuya gave up trying to remember Daimon's name and went out the door.

"Hey Takuya," a student said who was leaning on the wall, next to the classroom entrance. He has blue eyes and long black hair that is tied back.

"Hi… Kouji," Takuya said as they both walked down the hall.

"Let me guess. Sleeping again and just got creamed,"

"That's basically right… If you include fifty questions due tomorrow for just one class and soccer practice," Takuya moaned.

"Busy schedule, huh? Takuya, I told you that you shouldn't took that job. It would be to hard,"

"I know… It's just that I always wanted to be the captain of the team."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hi guys!," A blond girl yelled as she ran up to the two. Her long hair was like five inches below her shoulders and had green eyes.

"Hi Izumi," both of the boys said turning their glances towards the girl.

"So…. Kouji, I already got you and Kouichi's birthday present," Izumi said with a huge grin.

"Aw man! I knew I forgot something!," Takuya moaned again.

"You forgot that Kouji's and Kouichi's birthday party is on Saturday?!," Izumi said out loud, surprised.

"His mind has been so 'wrapped' up lately. He's been forgetting stuff so easily," Kouji frowned.

"Don't worry Kouji! I'll go to the birthday party," Takuya made a small grin.

"Yeah, but your not going to promise that, are you?," Kouji said with a smirk as Takuya frowned.

"Look, I'll be there, okay?,"

"Sure… Just as long as your not doing homework at the party," Kouji continued to grin as Izumi giggled lightly. Ever since a year ago, Kouji and Izumi had been getting together a lot. Takuya considers them as boyfriend and girlfriend, but they have yet to admit it.

"I'll be at the party, I promise…. Uh… what's today?," Takuya asked.

"You promised and yet you don't know today's date?," Kouji sighed, "It's Thursday."

"Thursday… got it! Got to go you guys!," Takuya said out loud before he took a turn to head towards the school's soccer field.

"Do you think he'll remember?," Izumi asked Kouji as he shook his head.

"If he does come… He probably would forget to get us presents," Kouji joked as the two watch Takuya go outside.

* * *

"You finally got here, Masaru Daimon, we wondering where you were," A blond teen said as he and a pinkish red haired girl sat at their regular seats, both had short hair and wearing different colored uniforms. The blond was wearing a blue and white uniform while the girl was in a pink and white uniform. Masaru Daimon, changed his school uniform to a red, blue, and white uniform.

What's more the room that they were in was full of computers and technology. As if it's a control center, or a base of some kind. Not much people was around but two other females, in uniforms as well, where at computers, doing something. But what's is so different that a yellow dinosaur like monster stood next to Masaru.

"Really, Tohma," Masaru said with a smirk.

"No," Tohma smiled with his eyes closed before he opened them again.

"But you could've gotten here sooner," the girl said as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Yoshino, but my teacher at school kept me back just to lecture me," Masaru said with a sigh before he sat down at a seat.

"Good thing I don't go to school, right Aniki?," the monster said after he followed Masaru.

"Your just lucky, Agumon,"

"I think a school sounds educational," a female voice said as Yoshino took out a device to show another monster that was pink and green.

"It is, Lalamon, only problem is that some don't tend to do well," Yoshino said with a small grin as she looked over to Masaru. Masaru slightly frowned.

"Well, why are we here anyway? Any Digimon for me and Agumon to fight?!," Masaru asked with his frown turn into a grin.

"Actually, Kurata is coming again and wants to check our progress," Yoshino said.

"Kurata? Oh! That freaky guy with the glasses," Masaru remembered, "he came here before."

Yoshino nods, "That's right, and the Commander wants us to be at our best when he comes ov-"

Yoshino was caught off by the sound of the alarm, but then continued, "a Digimon at this time?!."

"Yes, it's…," the blond girl at the computer continued to touch keys on the keyboard, "…. it's a BlackGreymon, a Champion level Digimon."

"Where is it?," Masaru grinned, wanting to go to another battle.

"It's…. It's heading towards the high school at this city," the black haired girl said.

"Alright!," Masaru said as he and Agumon started to head towards the door, which unexpectedly opened up to Kurata and a person known as the Commander.

"Well, it seems we came here at a interesting time," Kurata grinned his usual smile, "at least now we can see how well you can take care of Digimon here."

"You may continue, Masaru," the Commander said as Masaru and Agumon saluted before they continued out the door followed by Tohma and Yoshino.

* * *

"Hey! What's up with the sky?," one of the soccer players said as everyone looked up at the sky which had turned into a pale black sky, "it was clear blue before."

"Hmmm," Takuya thought in confusion until he felt the ground shook as hearing some 'woah's and such from the others, "what the…?!"

"What's that!!!," one of the students yelled as he pointed towards some sort of blue dinosaur.

'A…. A Digimon?,' Takuya thought as he starred at the Digimon with everyone else. While everyone was starring, Takuya noticed that the BlackGreymon saw them and gotten a feeling that the Digimon isn't a friendly one, "everyone! Run!."

All the soccer players glanced at Takuya before they all started to run away from the BlackGreymon. Apparently, Takuya was right when the BlackGreymon shot flames from his mouth to where they were standing.

"What is a Digimon doing here?," Takuya said to himself as he looked back towards the BlackGreymon, who was now standing on the soccer field that's now in flames, heading towards the school, "oh no!." The only thing that was on Takuya's mind was that his friends were in there still. Takuya continued to run towards the entrance of the school, no longer turning to see the Digimon back there. When he interred the school no one was really in the school hallways.

"They must've evacuated the whole school!," Takuya yelled as he felt the ground shaking again, "I need to get out of here!." Takuya was about to head for outside again until a shot of flames could be seen outside the windows of the doors, "aww man!!." Takuya turned around yet again and ran down the halls, knowing another exit. Soon, Takuya noticed that flames from the entrance of the school grew so much that it already covered most of the school, including the ceiling above him.

Takuya sweat dropped, "at least now I don't have to worry about tomorrows test-." Takuya instantly stopped when a ceiling rafter fell in front of him. "That was a close-," Takuya heard of something above him and when he looked, all he remembered was the ceiling that was in flames, fell on him.

* * *

"Hey, there he is! Let's get him!," Masaru yelled as the four some ran up close to BlackGreymon.

"Yeah!," Agumon said with a grin as Masaru and Agumon continued to run towards the BlackGreymon

"The school is already on fire!," Yoshino yelled.

"Then let's get this done quickly," Tohma said, "Gaomon, realize!," a blue and white dog like Digimon came out of his device.

"Lalamon, realize!," Yoshino said as the same thing happen to her Digimon.

Tohma then snapped his fingers while data covered his hand, "digi soul…. Charge!," Tohma put data into his device and it glowed.

"Gaomon, digivolve to….. Gaogamon!"

When Masaru was close to the BlackGreymon, he jumped up and about to punch him in the face, only when he blocked Masaru with it's hand. Smiling, Masaru punched the hand, which Masaru's hand became covered with data, and landed on the ground with his feet, "ready Agumon?!,"

"Ready, Aniki!," Agumon yelled.

"Digi soul…. Charge!," Masaru said as he did the same with his device.

"Agumon, digivolve to….. GeoGreymon!…. Mega Flame!," GeoGreymon attacked the BlackGreymon. The BlackGreymon roared in pain and then started to charge at GeoGreymon.

"Spiral Blow!,"

"Nuts shoot!," Gaogamon and Lalamon attacked the BlackGreymon, which made it de-digivolve to an egg.

"Aww! That's it?! That was to easy!," Masaru yelled as Yoshino picked up the egg and GeoGreymon and Gaogamon de-digivolve back to normal state.

"What a mess…. We better leave this fire to the fire fighters," Yoshino said as she put the egg into the DATS blue and white mini van before sending Lalamon back into the device. Tohma nods as he sends Gaomon back to his device as well.

"I guess school will be closed tomorrow. No studying for me!," Masaru said with a grin while Tohma and Yoshino sweat dropped.

"Let's hope no one's been in the school during the fire," Yoshino said as they all entered the car and left while a fire truck came.

* * *

OOC: 00! Takuya!! Poor guy…. I wonder what happens to him…. Well, find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!……. I can't believe I keep on saying that stupid line! What are you readers looking at! Read something else, not me!….. Sigh Okay, well… come back to read chapter 2! 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting and Confusion

OOC: Sneezes.. Just great... a cold! One of the worse things that can happen! Well... The time when you get a cold is the best time to read fanfics or watch tv. So, here's the next chapter. I'm sure I'll get better soon. If you got any questions, you can send a review or whatever. Sneezes

Chapter 2: Meeting and Confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, got it?! ANYTHING!

* * *

"Ugh... My head...," Takuya moaned as he slowly woke up to find himself burried under but it was very dark and couldn't see very well, "how... did I survived that?..." Takuya groaned a little before trying to dig his way out. Soon, when he pulled what felt like a pipe out of the way, a small light shown through the pile of wreakage. "Finally... light... now I can see-," Takuya instantly stopped when he saw his hand. "What the... How did this happened again?!," Takuya asked himself as he looked down at his body. He had turned into a digimon which happened to him years ago.

"Why does this had to happen to me now?!," Takuya complained but soon stopped when he heard some voices coming nearby. 'Shoot! I can't let anyone see me like this! Who knows what will happen!,' Takuya thought as he stayed silent as he hear footsteps pass him by, 'I need to get out of here...'

* * *

"It was easier than taking the last egg before Aniki," Agumon said with a grin.

"What do you mean easier than taking the last egg?!," Masaru yelled at Agumon as everyone else sweat dropped except for Kurata.

"I guess you all did well... but not quick enough to stop the school from burning down," Kurata said, "I know others who could've done it easier and sooner." This made the whole squad frowned.

"I'm sure well do better the next-," this time, Tohma was caught off by the alarm.

"An unidentified Digimon has been found... at the same site," the blond girl said, still sitting at the computer.

"Another Digimon must've entered in the same way the BlackGreymon entered before," Yoshino said.

"Another fight! I hope he's not as easy as that BlackGreymon!," Masaru grinned.

"Just don't get anything more wrecked," Kudomon said as the Commander nods in approval with his Digimon.

"Yes sir!," the squad said all together at the same time before leaving again.

* * *

"Okay! I'm finally out of there... but now what?," Takuya said as he sat there on top of the burnt roof of the school building, "how am I suppose to become human again? And... what happened to that Digimon before?." Takuya sat there in thought, "is this a sign telling me to go back to the Digital World?... Nah.. If it was, I would've recieved a call instead... AWW MAN! What am I going to do?! I can't stay as a Digimon! I have to go to Kouji's and Kouichi's birthday party! Not to mention there's a soccer game on Sunday," Takuya complained as he layed down on his back and watch the clouds in the sky move past, what's stranger is that the sky was clear blue again.

"I can't stay as a Digimon forever... And I can't stay here forever... What am I going to do? I can't face my parent's like this. Maybe... I can talk to the others, they won't freak out at least..." Takuya sighed and close his eyes.

"This is the Digimon?!," a voice said that made Takuya open his eyes and jolt up, just to see three teenagers, in some kind of uniform, about the same age as he, with a digimon out. But he was really surprised to see one of those teens to be Daimon. "Man!! I was hoping for a more challenging fight!," Daimon yelled as he pouted and Takuya just sat there blinking in confusion.

"What Digimon is that? He's not in one of our computers...," Yoshino wondered out loud.

"What's going on?," Takuya asked them down below.

"A fight is what is going on! Get him Agumon!," Masaru yelled.

"Yeah!," Agumon started to climb up to the roof as Takuya frowned in confusion.

"Fight? Who? Me?!," Takuya asked.

"What do you think?!," Masaru yelled as he started to climb up unto the roof too as Takuya got up.

"Look, I have no reason to fight-,"

"Baby Flame!," Agumon attacked right when he made it onto the roof.

"Ack!," Takuya dodged the attack, "look, really! I don't want to-"

"Baby Flame!," Agumon attacked again which Takuya dodged again.

"Okay! Fine!!," Takuya started to charge towards Agumon, but unfortunately, Masaru got onto the roof quickly enough to through a punch in Takuya's face. Takuya landed on the roof with his back which made the whole section of the roof collapse under him along with Agumon and Masaru.

"Nice job Masaru...," Tohma said sarcastically.

"Let's go check on them," Yoshino said as they went over to the large hole that was now in the wall.

"Ouch, ouch...," Takuya muttered as he sat up and rub his cheek and saw Agumon and Masaru getting up onto their feet. Takuya started to slightly freak out a little, "so you fight Digimon, I get it! K! But there's no point to fight me! I didn't do anything!."

Masaru and Agumon frowned a bit, "what a lame Digimon," they both said which made Takuya twitched.

Takuya got up to his feet and glared at the two, "I'm not lame!."

"Wait," Yoshino said before Takuya was about to charge at them, "what Digimon are you?."

Takuya blinked and stood there for a minute or two before saying anything, "uh... a fire type?"

Yoshino sweat dropped and frowned, "I meant your name..."

Takuya frowned, "I don't know my Digimon name, but I do know that my name is Kanbara Takuya."

The whole squad's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Kanbara?! The guy who slept through most of class?," Masaru asked.

"And the teacher yelled at me? Yeah... and your Daimon who basically almost fails every test that comes up," Takuya said that made Yoshino giggled and Masaru frown.

"You can call me Masaru, and this is Agumon," Masaru said pointed to Agumon.

"I'm Yoshino," Yoshino introduced herself. Masaru then pointed to Tohma, "and he's Tohma, the nerd," which made Tohma twitched as well.

"It's strange... how could a human turn into a Digimon?," Tohma got over it and started to wonder about the situation. Until he was interupted by a voice that the squad can only hear.

"What's wrong?," a voice said before Yoshino pressed a button on a device that was on her ear, "Commander, we've got a problem, for some reason a human became a digimon."

"Are you sure?," the Commander asked.

"Yes, sir," Tohma said as he did the same as Yoshino. Takuya looked at them in confusion but figured out right away that what they were doing.

"Very well... Bring him in," the Commander said.

"You'll have to come with us," Yoshino said, "no exceptions."

"What?! What for?!," Takuya asked.

"We are the DATS team, we have been making sure Digimon are kept a secret and we can't do that if you keep running around," Yoshino said as Takuya frowned.

"Fine," Takuya finally said after thinking of it over for a few minutes.

* * *

"This is very interesting... A human who became a digimon," Kurata said, hiding his huge smile from the Commander and the other 2 girls known as Megumi and Miki.

"Seems so," The Commander said, still starring at the screen.

"Satsuma... How is it possible for a human to become a Digimon?," Kudamon asked, "it's not possible..."

"Looks like it's possible to me," Kurata said, "I should get going and make a report on this, farewell." Kurata left the room, leaving the Commander and everyone else in confusion. Kurata walked down the halls in a normal pace, with his still huge grin, creating a hidden plan up his sleeves.

* * *

"Wow... so you guys actually work to fight Digimon?," Takuya asked as the five some walked down the halls of the DATS building.

"Yeah, and it's quite fun too," Masaru grinned as Yoshino sighed.

"No, we work to protect human society, not to just fight Digimon," Yoshino said while Tohma continued to give Takuya a brief stare ever since they left the school.

"Will you stop starring at me! It's really annoying!," Takuya yelled at Tohma.

"Sorry, but I was thinking about how you turned into a Digimon,"

"I told you during the ride... the ceiling collapsed on me and woke up as a Digimon," Takuya said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I know, but... it's not practically possible to turn into a Digimon. Except...,"

"Except what?," Takuya said, lifting a eyebrow.

"Except for those Digital World records about the Legendary Warriors. But I figured it was just a fairy tale story,"

"I saw those records too," Yoshino said, surprised to see Tohma bring it up.

Takuya blinked, surprised as well, "you got records about that? Well... they're true, I was one of them." After that, Tohma and Yoshino starred at Takuya with their mouths wide open.

"What is a Legendary Warrior?," both Masaru and Agumon said at the same time.

"So that's how you knew about Digimon, you were one before," Yoshino said out loud.

"Yeah, but not usually the Digimon I am now," Takuya said with a frown.

"Well... We'll find a way to turn you back to human," Yoshino said.

"I hope soon too, I got a life and staying as a Digimon forever isn't one of them..."

OOC: That's it for Chapter 2 and I have to say, Takuya is cute even as Flamon. Sneezes STUPID COLD JUST DIE!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Escape Impossible

OOC: AH! A brand new year with brand new ideas is always the best thing around! Especially if authors get the catch of a writer's block! I'm certainly surprised I got so many fans of the story already... It's kinda scarry. Well, might as well continue then!

Chapter 3: Escape Impossible

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

"Wow, when you think about it... You're kind of cute for a Digimon," Megumi said as she and Miki were out of thier seats, standing next to Takuya, eyeing him as if they were vultures. "I will have to agree on that one!," Miki replied as Takuya frowned and glanced from one to the other. 

"Okay, can you guys stop starring at me like as if I was your next meal?! I'm not that-,"

"You two should be trying to finding out what Digimon Takuya is," Kudamon interrupted Takuya, starring at the girls.

"We already did," Megumi said with a grin, "from the data scans, we found out his name, his attacks, and everything else." Miki went up to the computer, pressed some keys which made a picture of Takuya as a Digimon with information on the side of the screen. "Flamon, a fire Digimon, half human, half beast. Level, rookie. His attacks is 'Baby Salamander' and 'Flame Tail'."

"But that still doesn't explain how a human became a Digimon," Tohma said as he sat down at his chair while Takuya went up to the computer to look at the info.

"Yeah... Flamon huh?... Wait a minute, half human and half beast? I don't have the spirits with me..." Takuya said as Kudamon's eyes widened while the Commander was also seemed shocked as well.

"So, you were one of the Digi-destined who inherited one of the legendary warriors," the Commander said.

"That would explain why you look almost like one," Kudamon replied, looking from the Commander to Takuya, "but still, we need to find a way to turn him back to human."

"Who cares! I think it's awesome to be a Digimon! Fighting all the time!," Masaru said as he threw a mid-air punch.

"Yeah!," Agumon agreed.

"No! We need to turn him back to a human as soon as possible!," Commander said out loud.

"Are you crazy, if he stays as a Digimon, he would not be able to see his family and friends. Or worse, be sent to the Digital World forever because he is one," Yoshino said to Masaru as his grin turned upside down.

"I never thought of that..."

"Well start using your head," Yoshino crossed her arms. After the long silence after the argument Takuya decided to start up the conversation again.

"I'm sure that some of my friends can know that I'm a Digimon," Takuya said.

"Were they Digi-destined as well?," Kudamon asked.

"Yeah, we defeated Lucemon together," Takuya answered as Kudamon looked back at the Commander.

"You might see your friends, however, you'll stay here for the time being in case something comes up," the Commander finally said after a minute of silence.

"But... That could take forever! I got a soccer game soon. And I promised to go to the birthday party!," Takuya said out loud.

"We'll have to hurry then," Tohma stood up from his chair as Takuya frowned.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't find him?!," Mrs. Yuriko Kanbara asked a police officer who shook his head. 

"Sorry ma'am, everyone was evacuated when the fire started," the officer said as he left. After the fire, police and fireman has been searching the area for at least thirty minutes after the DATS team left the scene to let them look around themselves. It's been at least one hour since the fire had been stopped and a sort search has been made afterwards, but was called off by the DATS team. Yuriko frowned, but before she left, she heard her name being called.

"Mrs. Kanbara!," Yuriko turned around to see a boy and a girl, two of Takuya's friends.

"Mrs. Kabara! Is Takuya with you?," Kouji Minamoto asked as Yuriko still frowned.

"No... I asked everyone, but no one saw him." Kouji and Izumi looked at each other then back to Takuya's mom.

"Mrs. Kanbara, I'm sure Takuya's okay," Izumi said, trying to make her feel better.

"We'll keep searching for him, don't worry," Kouji said before the two left her and walked towards the burnt school.

"I hope we are right that Takuya is okay," Izumi said. "We both know Takuya should be fine... Especially when he knows that he doesn't have to study because school is out," Kouji replied as Izumi nodded. "What do you think could happen to Takuya... and the school?," Izumi asked. Kouji replied, "I don't know. But I do know that once we find out what cause the fire, we might find out what happened to Takuya."

* * *

"Kurata, is there something wrong sir?," a scientist asked Kurata, who was sitting at a chair in what seems to be a laboratory. Kurata was starring at a computer screen with a huge grin, "No, there's nothing wrong at all." Right after that was said, the door to the room open up to a blond teen, wearing a blue and yellow, short sleeved shirt with a hood over a plain white long sleeved shirt. When Kurata noticed this teen entered the room he looked over to the scientist, "can you excuse us?" The scientist simply bowed to Kurata and left the room, leaving the two. 

"Nice to see you again, Kouki," Kurata turned his glance back to the computer screen.

"So, know something we don't?," Kouki grinned a little, "you are never seem this excited."

"Well,,, Something interesting happened over at DATS," Kurata look over to Kouki, "turns out that another can become a Digimon as well." Kouki's eyes widened but then made a huge grin.

"Then, you're planning on having another friend to the group,"

"Yes, but sadly he's in 'their' hands,"

"How are you going to invite him over?"

"I have a plan already figured out..."

* * *

"Man, this is so boring!," Takuya complained as he sat in Masaru's chair. 

"It's not our fault you turned into a Digimon," Miki said but then added, "which makes you kind of cute!."

"You're sounding like this is my fault! And don't call me cute!," Takuya yelled. Takuya was forced to stay at DATS since they don't want a Digimon wondering off in the human world. It was already night and it was Miki and Megumi's turn to watch over the DATS building, but now they also have to watch over Takuya. Megumi was apparently out, but then she shortly came back with a box.

"I got some rice balls for snacks," Megumi said happily then looked over to the hybrid and opened the box, "want some?."

Takuya frowned slightly and sighed, "sure. At least I won't be hungry out of boredom." He stood, and walked over to Megumi and grabbed a rice ball, sat right back down on the chair to eat. While he was eating, a small white knight looking Digimon was caring a try with three cups of water and walked over to Takuya. Takuya looked over to the Digimon then to the girls, "what, are Digimon slaves here?."

Megumi became upset at this, "He's just trying to be polite!." Megumi walked over to the white Digimon and grabbed a cup of water, smiled at the Digimon, "Thanks White PawnChessmon."

"Don't think low of DATS just because you're stuck here," Miki said to Takuya as he pouted taking the last bite out of his rice ball. He then realized that the White PawnChessmon was still standing by him holding out two drinks. Takuya finally decided to take a cup, "thanks." The White PawnChessmon nodded and walked over to Miki so she can get a drink too while she and Megumi was sharing the rice balls.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that I promised that I would go to Kouji and Kouichi's birthday party," Takuya frowned.

"Two birthday's in one? That's nice," Megumi said.

"Yeah, they're twins. But now that I know I can't, my friends would be upset at me. And I didn't bought any presents yet,"

"Well, if they really are your friends, they wouldn't really be to mad at you," Miki replied, "and why don't you ask Tohma to get the presents for you and deliver them to the party?."

"That's a great idea! You should ask Tohma, Takuya," Megumi agreed.

"But, I don't got any money to give to Tohma to buy the presents,"

"Don't worry! Tohma is rich, I'm sure he can get the presents for you," Mik said with a small smile.

"What? Really?!," Takuya asked as both girls nodded at the same time. Takuya smiled but when he did the building shook a little with the sound of a huge alarm, "what's going on?"

Miki turned around in her chair and got onto the computer. After pressing some keys on the keyboard, her eyes widened, "a digital gate has appeared right above us!" This made Megumi eyes widened and Takuya was confused for a second but then understood. Digimon was attacking the DATS building.

* * *

OOC: TO BE CONTINUED!!  
Fans: NOOOOO! 

OOC: I know, just hearing that one little line is evil! It's evil I tell you! Yeah, it's so evil, you can just scream! XD Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter! You can 'Bet on it!' ... Okay I really need to stop listening to High School Musical songs...


End file.
